Antaño
by Maesi Robyn
Summary: Serie de one shots para el reto "De los mini fics" del foro "El diente de león". Personaje del mes de Septiembre: Peeta Mellark.
1. Katniss Everdeen

**Her name is Katniss**

AU antes del epílogo de Sinsajo. Disc: nada me pertenece. Esta historia participa en el reto de los mini fics del foro "El diente de leó". Personaje del mes de mayo: Katniss Everdeen.

•••

Pese a sentirse sola había una persona, de todas con las que tenía una relación, que nunca esperó nada de ella. Desde pequeña mostró su favoritismo hacía su hermana menor, no es que le molestara, también había una preferencia por su padre.

Pero esta vez era diferente y no sabía el porqué; estaban solas, destruidas y sin embargo, estaban juntas.

Como una familia, solía decir ella. Eso nunca terminaba de convencerla, de un día para otro pareciera que quería recuperar el tiempo perdido, una parte de ella (a la que normalmente hacía caso) le decía que no duraría, que se iría de nuevo en cualquier momento. Prim lo hubiera querido, se decía ella en los primeros meses mientras se acostumbraba a la tan cercana presencia de su madre en su vida.

Pese a todo pronóstico había pasado más de un año y su madre seguía ahí, para ella.

Vivían en el doce y una parte de ella no podía dejar de sentirse feliz de que su madre estaba de vuelta.

En cuanto cumplió dos años ahí se veía algo nerviosa, como quisiera decirle algo y no se atreviera. Esa noche dentro el sonido de los cubiertos, decidió hablar.

— ¿Hija? — le llamó ella, aunque estaban debajo de la mesa podía notar que se retorcía las manos en la blanca tela de su falda. Ella tenía una igual, a decir verdad mucha de su ropa era parecida, mayormente de colores claros y pastel, no es que le molestara pero prefería algo más oscuro.

— ¿Pasa algo?

Sabía lo que venía; un sermón de como ella ya era independiente como para vivir sola, privacidad, rehacer su vida. Un montón de palabrerías que solo servían para excusar la salida de su vida.

— Yo, bueno... antes que nada quiero que sepas que esto no es algo a lo que estés obligaba, pero... me encantaría enseñarte a tejer. La sorpresa de vio reflejada en su rostro. Hubiera respondido con un simple no, como en los viejos tiempos cuando ofrecía su ayuda. Sin embargo su compañía últimamente era tan acogedora que no pudo negarse.

Aún tenía citas por teléfono con Aurelius y un nuevo psicólogo de nombre David, que la veía los fines de semana. Al principio no asistía con cualquier excusa. Y funcionaba, hasta que Haymitch tuvo la gran idea de estar sobrio y llevarla a rastras hasta allá. Sus visitas se habían hecho recurrentes con el cambio de guardarropa hasta tal punto de ir más de tres veces al día. No es que le molestara su insistente presencia pero su madre no parecía opinar lo mismo. Él le miraba y ella instantáneamente se ponía nerviosa. Ninguno de los dos hablaban del probable problema que había entre ellos, salvo por una vez, cuando él mencionó que sería buena idea que Katniss se fuera a vivir con él un tiempo.

— Sé como cuidar de mi hija.

— Permítame dudarlo.

Mientras él trataba de acercarse más a ella su madre estaba aferrada a separarlos con la excusa de que Haymitch era una mala influencia para su hija y muchas otras más que parecían venirle por iluminación; tejer una bufanda, tomar una ducha, trenzar su cabello (porque sí, había tenido esa costumbre desde hace un año, justamente juntarlo con dos trenzas). Incluso una vez trató de hacerle ayudar con un enfermo. Era una simple inyección en el brazo a la que no pudo evitar soltar varias arcadas al ver los trozos de carne hechos jirones. Antes de terminar el procedimiento ya se encontraba en el baño vomitando.

— Es suficiente — gruñó Haymitch, después de que Katniss se sintiera mejor y su madre pidiera disculpas. —, me llevo a Katniss ahora mismo.

— ¡No permitiré que te lleves a mi hija! — le grito ella.

— Estoy bien, Haymitch, solo fue un accidente.

— No lo es, y no permitiré que alguien así — señaló a su madre—, siga cuidando de ti.

— Katniss, por favor — sollozaba la mujer —, no dejes que él nos separe. Eres todo lo que tengo.

— Usted está loca.

— ¡Haymitch!

— Tú eres un alcohólico. Y yo no estoy loca.

— Tiene razón — tomó el brazo de Katniss —, usted está enferma. Porque solo alguien enfermo haría un clon exacto de su hija muerta.

— ¿De qué está hablando?

— Tejer, dos trenzas, ropa blanca y de colores claro... ¿qué más sigue? Ah, ¡claro! Tratar de hacerla enfermera. Todo lo que compartía con Prim.

— ¿Desde cuándo es un crimen pasar tiempo de calidad con mi hija? Entonces tendrá que separar a todas las familias.

— ¿También todas las familias ponen aclarador de cabello en el jabón de sus hijos?

— No es un aclarador, son vitaminas, tiene el cabello algo dañado.

— Lo siento, pero por su bien no dejaré que siga un minuto más aquí — tuvo que jalar a Katniss para poder moverla, quien aún estaba en silencio. No podía creer que eso solo fuera para ella, un reemplazo.

— ¡No! — Corrió hasta la puerta, cubriéndola con su cuerpo como si fuera un muro — No puedes llevártela... ¡Yo amo a Prim!

Hubo silencio en toda la habitación, él la veía con ojos de furia.

— Ella es Katniss.


	2. Katniss Everdeen ll

**Eco**  
Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.  
Éste fic participa en el "Reto de los mini fics" del foro "El diente de león".  
Mes: Mayo  
Personaje: Katniss Everdeen.  
Estaba viendo OUAT y no pude evitar imaginar que algo así no se le pasara por la mente a Snow.  
\+ + + + + + + + + + + +

Sabía que no debía sorprenderse de esto. Era algo que a Snow le encantaba hacer: torturarlos de la mejor y única manera que él tenía.  
Cinna no se había equivocado en cuanto a la arena; era caliente, bastante a su parecer. Doce lugares se encontraban en un punto medio. Hacia adelante estaba su compañero de distrito, encerrado en una especie de caja de cristal que poco a poco se iba llenando de un líquido negro. No se necesita a ser un genio para darse cuenta que a pesar de no ser agua esa cosa lo mataría en cuanto llegara a la altura de su nariz. Y atrás de ellos estaba la cornucopia; llena de las mejores armas que jamás se han visto en los juegos. No era muy distinto a los otros años, salvo el detalle de que los sesenta segundos que se daban para pensar en una estrategia eran para decidir que hacer con su compañero: dejarlo morir para conseguir una gran ventaja o salvarlo y tener una muerte casi segura. Claro que no terminaba ahí. Para poder sacar a tu compañero de la caja tenías que revelar tu secreto más oscuro. Nadie entendía como o con que sabrían si el secreto era verdad pero si no lo era ambos morían enseguida.  
El cañón que marca el final del minuto hace que nueve de los tributos que tienen opción vayan a la cornucopia deje a su compañero a su suerte.  
En el último segundo ella vio a través de él. Peeta le pedía que corriera, que lo entendería, sin embargo Katniss ya había elegido.  
Por nada lo abandonaría.  
—¿Qué estás haciendo? — le gritó él, golpeando la caja. —Aun tienes tiempo de conseguir algo.  
—No te dejaré aquí — respondió ella, transmitiéndole con la mirada lo que se sentía incapaz de hacer con palabras.  
El silencio entre ellos hacía que la lucha a su alrededor pareciera muy lejana.  
—Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.  
Suspiró un poco antes de mirarlo de nuevo a los ojos. —Desde que anunciaron el Vasallaje solo podía pensar en las miles de formas en las que podía salvarte. No me importaba si moría en el intento. Eras tú, tenía que intentarlo todo. Cuando fuiste cosechado en lugar de Haymitch me di unos minutos de ser egoísta contigo y alegrarme de que viniéramos juntos aunque sé que no debería porque éste lugar es un infierno. Me permití pensar eso porque éstos iban a ser nuestros últimos días juntos, porque eres la persona que más me ha comprendido... — se detuvo por unos segundos dándole una sonrisa tímida — porque te amo. — Ahora su sonrisa era completamente solo para él —No sé desde cuando o como sucedió pero lo hago, probablemente siempre lo haga.  
Peeta posó su mano junto a la de ella, aun siendo separadas por el frío cristal se podía sentir el calor de la suya.  
—Pero mi secreto es, que me gustaría no sentir nada por ti. —Katniss no conocía la forma en la que las cámaras funcionaban en ese momento pero estaba segura que había más de una en su dirección —Me gustaría no amarte porque así sería más fácil sobrellevar el hecho de que nunca seremos felices juntos. Sé que no vamos a salir de aquí y que probablemente yo sea la que te vea morir y no podré hacer nada por evitarlo.  
Fue en el momento que su primera lágrima cayó cuando la pared que antes se veía impenetrable se rompiera como una lluvia.  
Sus brazos rodearon su cuello antes de que Peeta hiciera un movimiento.  
—No hay nada malo en que te sientas así, ya lo sabes — susurró él.  
—Pero ya no me mirarás igual.


	3. Haymitch Abernathy

**Familia**

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, absolutamente nada me pertenece, uso parte de sus obras porque me encanta la relación inexistente de Haymitch y los niños Mellark._

 _Esta historia participa en "El reto de los mini-fics" del foro "Hasta el final de la pradera"._

 _Personaje del mes de Junio: Haymitch Abernathy._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A lo largo de la vida los hombres se encuentran cautivados por mujeres inteligentes, hermosas o de buen cuerpo.

El amor era algo raro en su vida, pues, para Haymitch Abernathy, la mujer que había causado esa sensación en él medía menos un metro, usaba dos coletas y le llamaba abuelo Haymitch.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Katniss y Peeta habían invitado a Haymitch a comer. Rara vez él aceptaba; no es como si el formara parte de su familia o algo. Ese día fue una de esas ocasiones._

— _Podríamos pedir ayuda de Sae — dijo Peeta._

— _Ella ya es algo vieja —respondió Katniss. —, con trabajo cuida de sí misma._

— _Entonces una niñera._

— _No dejaré a Lilith al cuidado de un extraño._

 _Una mañana Katniss recibió una propuesta para ocupar un puesto de gerente en una fábrica de alimentos del Distrito por tantos años familiarizada con las plantas. Ella aceptó (no porque les faltara dinero, de hecho, seguían recibiendo su pago de vencedores de parte del Capitolio). Su horario era perfecto: solo trabajaba cinco días y salía en el momento justo para recoger a Lilith de la escuela. Sin embargo eso no duró mucho. Su trabajo se hizo más necesario y Katniss tenía que pasar la mayor parte del sábado en él. Había pensado en renunciar pero Peeta se negó; encontrarían una manera._

— _Saben, yo podría cuidarla. — dijo Haymitch. Ambos le miraron, por un segundo habían olvidado que seguía ahí. —Claro, si aún soy de confianza._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En cuanto una pequeña con moños de colores en el cabello llegó a su hogar supo que se había metido en un lio.

No solo era el hecho de que fuese igual de terca y disgustada de su madre, también había heredado el don de la palabra de Peeta.

Y si eso lo consideraba un problema nada como el discurso de media hora que le había dado acerca de dejar de tomar.

Las seis horas más largas de su vida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— _Te traje una flor. — dijo un chico rubio a Lilith. Haymitch hizo una mueca, ¿quién se creía que era ese mocoso?_

— _Gracias._

— _¡Lily! — gritó de nuevo Haymitch. Caminó hasta donde ella y encaró al niño. —¿Y tú quién eres?_

— _Gabe. — susurró el rubio._

— _Bueno, Gabe, déjame decirte que tienes prohibido acercarte a Lily, no hasta que me digas que intenciones tienes con ella._

— _Quiero que sea mi novia, señor._

— _Por lo menos eres educado. Y quieres ser su novia._

— _Sí, señor._

— _¿Qué edad tienes?_

— _Siete._

— _Ella es de seis. Es muy pequeña para ti._

— _Lo siento, no pensé en eso, señor. — su cabeza había bajado y el tono de su voz era de disculpa. El niño le temía._

— _Por supuesto que no. — Haymitch tomó el mentón de Gabe entre sus manos, levantándolo. —Ahora, te diré una cosa: regresa con un trabajo, buenos estudios, una linda familia y puedes ser novio de Lily, hasta que no lo hagas no te acerques a ella, ¿correcto? — el niño asintió. —Excelente. Tienes suerte de que sea yo quien hable contigo; su madre tiene un arco y su padre pan, acabarían contigo en un segundo._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Que lo disfrutes. — dijo Haymitch, tendiéndole un tazón de helado de chocolate con fresas, chipas y crema batida.

—Mamá no me deja comer tantos dulces. — respondió la pequeña con disgusto.

—Entonces es bueno que tu madre no se encuentre aquí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un vasallaje de los veinticinco, ser mentor por más de dos décadas y no terminaba de creer que una niña que no alcanzaba la leche en el refrigerados le había hecho sentir peor que todas esas ocasiones juntas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de eso él había dicho que no era necesario preocuparse por él en el futuro, esa había sido la primera y última vez que cuidaría de Lily.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pero no fue así…

Se presentó en la escuela a la semana siguiente y la siguiente y la siguiente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— _¡Nos vemos, Lindsay! Llego tarde con el abuelo Haymitch!_

 _No pudo evitar desconcertarse ante aquello. Lily preguntó un par de veces si él era padre de Katniss o Peeta. La respuesta era no, cuando pensaron que con ello había terminado el asunto fue un grave error._

— _Lily… — llamó Haymitch._

— _¿Qué pasa?_

— _¿Por qué me llamas abuelo Haymitch?_

— _Porque eres mi abuelo. — dijo, como si fuera lo más obvio._

— _Querida, no soy tu abuelo._

— _¡Claro que lo eres! — exclamó. —Espantas a mis futuros novios, me das dulces, enfrentas a mamá. Eres mi abuelo._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le gustaría decir que esa fue la última vez que ella le llamó así. Le gustaría decir que la calidez que sentía cada vez que ella lo hacía sentir parte de la familia solo era producto del alcohol. Pero solo se engañaba a sí mismo.

El día de su cumpleaños llegó. Con pastel de licor de café, macarrones con queso y algo de alcohol (el cual había insistido que hiciera presencia) pasaron una tarde amena.

Haymitch estaba preparando su segunda taza de café cuando Lily se sentó cerca de él.

—Feliz cumpleaños, abuelo. — dijo con una sonrisa. Le entregó una taza color gris, del lado derecho estaba el dibujo de un ganso. Haymitch le miró por más tiempo de lo que tenía planeado, una parte de él aun quería no mostrarse conmovido por el detalle.

—Gracias, pequeña preciosa. — tomó el regalo y lo guardó en una bolsa.

—¿Qué haces? — preguntó Lily.

—La guardo.

—No, no. — sacó el regalo de la bolsa, poniéndolo enfrente de él. —En esta taza vas a preparar tu café, cuando lo termines de usar mamá la limpiará y la pondrá ahí. — señaló un mueble algo viejo; había tres tazas en el: una rosa con un arcoíris, en otra había un pan y en la última una flecha.

—¿Y por qué la pondría ahí?

—Para cuando nos reunamos. — la niña le miraba como si no entendiera lo que dice. —Y así todos tomar chocolate porque eso es lo que hacen las familias.


	4. Haymitch Abernathy ll

**Inocencia.**

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, absolutamente nada me pertenece, uso parte de sus obras porque me encanta la relación inexistente de Haymitch y los niños Mellark._

 _Esta historia participa en "El reto de los mini-fics" del foro "Hasta el final de la pradera"._

 _Personaje del mes de Junio: Haymitch Abernathy._

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era una tarde tranquila de sábado cuando unos suaves golpecitos llamaron a su puerta.

—¿Qué les trae por aquí, habichuelas? — preguntó Haymitch a sus casi nietos: un niño rubio y una niña castaña. —Espero que no vengan a pedirme dulces, saben que para ustedes es malo, para nada saludable…

—Mamá no viene con nosotros. — dijo Lily.

—… y acabo de comprar tres cajas de los mejores malvaviscos con chocolate. Pasen habichuelas.

La verdad era que no recordaba porque comenzó a llamarlos así, simplemente un día decidió que ese sería su apodo.

—Lamentablemente esta ocasión no venimos por caramelos, abuelo. — dijo la mayor, a pesar de su corta edad había momentos en los que hablaba como una adulta.

—Pero yo sí quiero caramelos... — interrumpió Rye.

Lilith pareció no ponerle atención.

—Necesitamos respuestas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando el último chocolate caliente estuvo listo Haymitch sentó a los pequeños en el sofá. —¿Qué clase de respuestas quieren?

—¿Cómo se conocieron mamá y papá? — preguntó Lily.

Él sintió como el estómago se le retorcía. Sabía que ese día llegaría, todos lo sabían pero entre las personas a las que pudieron acudir Haymitch era el último en la lista.

Estaba claro que ni Katniss ni Peeta habían querido cooperar así que tuvieron que acudir con quien más les consentía.

Él.

—Rye afirma que nuestros padres eran ninjas y después de una gran batalla decidieron casarse. — dijo Lily.

—Y Lilith no deja de repetir que mamá era una princesa y papá la rescató.

De no haber escuchado sus fantasiosas teorías les habría dicho la verdad.

 _Les habría hablado de los juegos._

 _Les habría dicho como su madre se sacrificaba día con día._

 _Les habría dicho que su padre le amaba en secreto desde que era un niño._

 _Les habría dicho que ambos eran enemigos a muerte._

 _Les habría dicho que entre ellos se hicieron mucho daño._

 _Les habría dicho que pasaron meses sin verse._

 _Les habría dicho que tenían una relación que ni ellos comprendían._

 _Les habría dicho que nada de eso importaba._

 _Les habría dicho que su madre perdió a su hermana y eso casi la mata._

 _Les habría dicho que su padre le atacó varias veces._

 _Les habría dicho que por un momento ella pensó que lo había recuperado._

 _Les habría dicho que su padre perdió a su madre en la oscuridad._

 _Les habría dicho que tuvieron que pasar años para que pudieran volver a verse._

 _Les habría dicho que su madre lloraba en las noches._

 _Les habría dicho que nunca sanarían._

Les habría tantas cosas… pero se vio incapaz.

—Es obvio que papá era un príncipe, tiene pinta de uno.

—Papá y mamá fueron ninjas, ¡ya te lo dije!

—Abuelo. — dijo Lily con el ceño fruncido. —Dinos lo que de verdad pasó.

Y ahí estaba, esa chispa en sus ojos que solo la tenían los niños que no vivieron el infierno de los juegos.

Inocencia.

 _Ellos, los hijos de las personas más dañadas mentalmente que conocía._

 _Ellos, los niños que aun creían en historias y cuentos de hadas._

 _Ellos, los niños que no sabían lo horrible que era el mundo._

 _Los niños que eran inocentes y que haría lo que fuera para que eso siguiera igual._

—De hecho, fue un poco de ambas.

Les contó como Katniss era una princesa y que odiaba serlo. Por las noches se escabullía hacia el bosque en donde se convertía en uno de los ninjas más poderosos, Peeta. Juntos derrotaron al villano más terrible de todos.

—Vaya… — dijo Lily, hipnotizada. —¿Y cuándo supieron que se querían?

—Se protegían el uno al otro, era claro que se querían.


	5. Finnick Odair

_Como el título lo dice esta historia está inspirada en la canción. Últimamente tengo algo con el Finniss que no me pude resistir a no hacerlo. Espero y no salga tan mal xD.  
Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, a excepción de las faltas de ortografía, esas sí son mías.  
Esta historia participa en el reto de los personajes del foro "El diente de León".  
Personaje del mes de Julio: Finnick Odair._

 _.  
_ **When I see you again**

—Yo también perdí a alguien importante. — le dijo un chiquillo rubio que estaba en la misma habitación de hospital. Jeremy era su nombre, por su tamaño no era mayor de los doce años y charlaba con Finnick todos los días. Aunque el rubio apenas estaba en la misma conversación, parecía un robot programado para comer, dormir y ducharse algunas veces; podía sobrevivir pero no llegaba a vivir. —Mi hermana mayor, Aubrey. Los doctores se la llevaron un día y no regresó jamás.  
—¿Y cómo lograste recuperarte? — preguntó Finnick, con voz entrecortada. Jeremy se sorprendió de que hablara por primera vez aunque trató de ocultarlo.  
—Hice una lista.  
—¿Una lista?

—Sí, mas como una especie de carta. Escribí todo lo que haré cuando la vea de nuevo.

—¿Cómo sabes que la verás de nuevo?

El chico se encogió de hombros. —Solo lo sé.

 _When I see you again_

Pasaron varias horas desde que una enfermera le entregara papel y lápiz. Era tan extraño como sus pensamientos estaban llenos de palabras pero no poder pasar ninguna a la hoja blanca que tenía enfrente.

Nunca se le habían dado las palabras de todas formas.

Observó la habitación en busca de algo que le diera inspiración.

Todo era tan blanco que se preguntaba porque aún no se había vuelto loco.

 _Porque ya lo estás_ , se dijo.

Katniss estaba dormida (mejor dicho sedada) en el lado contrario a él. No lucía tan demacrada como cuando despertaba.

Los habían nombrado compañeros de cuarto temporales hace algunos días, los doctores pretendían que se cuidaran el uno del otro.

Obviamente no fue así. No cuando no podían cuidar ni de ellos mismos.

Había habido pequeñas mejoras en su comportamiento, pero no las suficientes para que sus pulseras de "mentalmente desorientado" se fuera.

Las perdidas los conectaban.

Annie y Peeta.

Entonces las palabras vinieron a él.

"Querido Peeta:

Sé que no somos amigos, mucho menos tenemos una relación por la cual yo tenga que deberte algo o tu a mí.

Sabía cada una de las cosas que se harían incluso antes de entrar a la arena, puede que hasta antes de que tú y Katniss fuesen cosechados.

Sé que no soy ni de cerca tu persona favorita o de Katniss, en especial de Katniss. Podría decir que ella me odia, sin embargo, me hubiese gustado haberte prometido una cosa: la cuidaría como tú lo harías. Este tiempo junto a ella me ha hecho darme cuenta lo mucho que te quiere. Ambos estamos en la misma situación, en la que tenemos todo para ver de nuevo a alguien pero pareciera que no.

Se siente como si estuvieses encerrado en algún lugar.

No estoy en posición de prometerte nada, tampoco es como si me creyeses, pero puedes intentarlo.

Katniss está dispuesta a ser el Sinsajo, para salvar a todos pero sobre todo a ti.

Su hermana, Prim, es enfermera. Nunca la había visto tan orgullosa de ella.

Siempre sostiene la perla que le diste en el Vasallaje, en especial cuando duerme, dice que le hace sentir como si estuvieras ahí. Le dije que en cuanto consiguiera una cuerda más delgada le podría hacer un collar con ella.

Me gustaría tener algo de Annie, a diferencia de Katniss no tengo nada a lo que aferrarme.

Todas las personas a las que quiere están a salvo (a excepción tuya, claro está), lo que la hace más tranquila.

Tal vez pienses que solo hay cosas malas aquí (que en cierta forma, lo es). Pero no es así. Quiero que sepas todo lo que le afecta en este momento porque sé que era la única persona capaz de devolverle la paz.

Como cuando ella parece ganar su lucha interna o días que solo espera la hora de comida, ese tipo de cosas o momentos en los que se ve llena de paz son los que te contaré cuando de te vea de nuevo.

Atentamente:

Finnick Odair. "


	6. Peeta Mellark

**De abejitas y panes.**

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

Esa historia participa en el "Reto de los mini fics" del foro "El diente de león".

Personaje del mes: Peeta Mellark.

 **-0-**

El sonido de los cubiertos era lo único que se escuchaba en la cocina de los Mellark Everdeen.

Aubrey miraba fijamente su plato, como si esperara éste se vaciara solo. Katniss había notado su poco ánimo, sin embargo no fue hasta que Peeta le preguntó que pasaba: —¿De dónde vienen los bebés?

Ambos padres abrieron y cerraron la boca varias veces, frunciendo el ceño.

—Eso te lo explicará tu padre. —dijo Katniss. —Cuando acabes de comer.

—¿Por qué mi padre? —preguntó Aubrey.

—Sí, ¿por qué yo?

—Porque las tijeras le ganan al papel.

 **-0-**

—Así que... — la pequeña niña de diez años miró a su padre.

—Así que... bueno, Aubs, cuando quieras tener un bebé...

—Pero yo no quiero tener bebés. —su labio comenzó a temblar, abrazando más a su oso de peluche.

—No, no, no, tranquila cariño. —la sentó en su regazo. — Cuando seas más grande. Y cuando eso pase vas a necesitar de un... hombre para hacerlo.

—¿Por qué un hombre? ¿No puedo hacerlo sola?

—No, se necesitan dos personas obligatoriamente.

Al principio pensó que esto sería sencillo. La clásica charla padre e hija llegaría en algún momento, se había preparado para ello... aunque no pensó que fuese tan rápido.

—¿Y si hago mi bebé con Kirsten? —saltó Aubrey. —¡Sería genial! Nos convertiríamos en amigas de bebé.

Esto iba a ser difícil...

—No, cariño, tiene que ser con un hombre.

—Pero los niños son asquerosos. — hizo una mueca.

 _Esa es mi niña,_ pensó Peeta.

—De todas formas... —se rascó la nuca. —Cuando creas que es el momento perfecto para tener un bebé tiene que ser con una persona que siempre seas feliz. Así como tu madre y yo.

—¡Peeta Mellark! —escucharon el grito de Katniss en el segundo piso. —¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no dejes tus pinturas tiradas?

Aubrey miró a su padre.

—Ah... tenemos nuestros momentos. —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y cuándo encuentre a esa persona pedimos un bebé por correo?

Peeta intentó no reír. —Los bebés no se piden por correo.

—¿Entonces?

Pensó un poco, ¿cómo explicarlo sin traumarla de por vida?

—¿Recuerdas el horno que tengo en la panadería? —ella asintió. —Las mujeres tienen un horno en su cuerpo.

—¿Yo también tengo uno?

—Sí. Y los hombres tienen harina. Así que cuando están listos los dos, el hombre mete la harina en tu cuerpo y esperas nueve meses para que nazca.

 _Bien, Peeta, bien... eso no salió tan mal._

—¿Y por qué tanto tiempo? ¿No calentaron bien el horno?

—Lo calentaron bien... solo que el bebé necesita cierto tiempo.

Para ser una niña de diez años tenía demasiadas preguntas.

—Entonces no se necesita un hombre, simplemente me pongo harina.

—Tú no tienes harina. —le recordó Peeta.

—Pero tú sí. —dijo Aubrey como si fuera obvio. —Tienes kilos y kilos en la panadería. —sus ojos se abrieron. —¡Podría hacer un bebé de chocolate con nueces!

—No, no puedes, cariño.

—Que aburrido. —torció los labios.

—¿Ya entendiste como nacen los bebés? —preguntó Peeta, ansioso porque esto terminara.

—Sí. Solo una pregunta más. —Peeta asintió. —¿Todo esto viene antes o después de tener relaciones sexuales?


End file.
